Generic mechanical-electrical drives are known from the prior art, with which the electrical drive motor is flanged to a gear unit and the drive wheel is connected by a gear shaft to the motor shaft.
Described in DE 66 08 459 U are drives for an electric overhead track, with which a hydrostatic gear system is connected downstream of the DC motor. This is intended to compensate for the disadvantage that with revolution speed-regulated permanent magnet synchronous motors the output is reduced as the revolution speed falls.
According to DE 82 19 521 U1, gear systems with multiple functions are connected downstream of the electrical drive motor.